1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to the field of Basic Oxygen Furnace steelmaking and more specifically to a lance structure and hood arrangement wherein the lance is vertically adjustable in relation to the mouth of the vessel and supports a cooling spray arrangement to cool and suppress exiting gas from the vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes the McFeaters Pat. No. 3,026,102 which relates to B.O.F. operation and is provided with a hood structure having a double wall cooling duct arrangement, as well as a spray ring which sprays cooling fluids into the hood for cooling purposes. The Stone Pat. No. 3,418,109 discloses a baffle arrangement which regulates the fumes emanating from the mouth of a B.O.F. vessel. The baffle arrangement is mounted on the lance and includes a water cooling system which is a closed system for cooling the baffle.
The Baillie Pat. No. 3,380,738 discloses a hood over a steel-making vessel which has attached thereto a cooling ring for the purposes of cooling the hood portion, this construction being a closed system.
The present invention is not suggested by constructions of this type in that it relates to a cooling and suppression system for fumes emanating from the B.O.F. vessel by the utilization of a lance mounted spray ring and standpipe assembly.